Cabin In The Woods
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: Campbell and Maya planning to escape for a weekend of bliss...


**Hi.**

Xxx

"Are you sure you want to spend a WHOLE weekend with me? It might be suicide…" Maya joked as she held hands with Campbell. They were walking to French class together, and Campbell had hinted about them taking their relationship to the next level. "Besides, when and where did you get the money to rent out a cabin for two days?"

Campbell chuckled as his girlfriend practically begged him to tell her more. "Maya, don't worry about how I got the cabin… Worry about how we will be able to convince your parents and my billet family to let us go all day Saturday and Sunday… Oh, and Friday night too," He dropped her hand once they reached the classroom, and swung his arm over her shoulders, and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Do we have to go to class? I don't want too…" Maya whined, stopping in front of the open doorway, leading Campbell to freeze as well.

Campbell laughed as he resumed walking, dragging her into the classroom with him, earning a loud groan from Maya.

"M, we can't just skip class!" Campbell whispered as he kissed the side of her head. Maya sighed contently as she peered up at him, looking into his big brown eyes. He smiled down at her sweetly.

Maya sighed and met his lips with hers in a passionate dual, leading him to kiss her back hungrily. She pulled away after she realized that Cam and she could be seen by everyone. "I hate it when you're right…" Cam chuckled at how dramatic she was today.

"Look on the bright side, after this class, we get to go home and convince our parents to let us leave for a weekend," Maya shook her head and smiled at Campbell's words, not knowing whether or not he realized how slim their chances were at convincing their families to let them escape away together so they could have sex. Of course, that little detail would be left out when they asked them.

"We will probably have to lie, you know. Are you sure you're comfortable with that?" Campbell asked as they took their seats in the front row, dead center. Maya sighed, forgetting about what exactly they were going to have to say to their families.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, folding her arms and leaning back in her chair, dropping her bag at her feet. "I'll be fine with it once we figure out exactly what we'll say to them," she chuckled as Campbell scrunched up his nose in thought. He stared down at his lap as he did so, and Maya couldn't help but let her mind stray to how cute he looked when he was trying to concentrate.

"I got it! We'll tell them we're meeting up with a bunch of people for some long-term event or something! Feel free to kiss me, I know I'm a genius," Campbell smirked confidently as he talked, positive that this would work.

Maya laughed as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes, awaiting her mouth to meet his. Maya quickly turned around to look for something to grab. Her eyes locked on her French textbook, a small but evil smile gracing her face.

She grabbed the textbook and 'gently' smacked Campbell upside the head with it, a small laugh escaping her lips. Campbell's eyes were wide when he opened them, and a playful smile appeared on his face as he eyed the textbook.

"Did you just…? Oh, it's on now!" Cam bolted forward and attacked her sides and rib cage with his fingers, tickling her mercilessly. "That's what you get, My!"

They were both laughing – hard – as Campbell leaned over her as Maya spewed across her desk, earning a few longing chuckles from the other early students in the room. "S-stop!" Maya yelled between laughs, finally doing so by making up for the 'almost-kiss'. As her arm's flung up to her stomach, she accidentally grazed his crotch with the back of her hand.

Campbell immediately froze, pausing mid-tickle. Both of their eyes were wide, and Maya began to feel a blush dominate her cheeks. "Campbell…? Was that…. Are you okay?" Maya stuttered ad stopped multiple times, hoping things wouldn't suddenly become awkward now.

He finally raised his gaze to meet hers, his mouth slightly open as he prepared to speak. "We _really_ need to get away now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asking Jake for the key to his dad's cabin had been easy enough. Jake immediately knowing what they were up to and bugging them about it until they left school… was another thing. "Stay safe, you two," Jake winked as he slowly tossed Campbell the keys and winked cheekily at Maya. They both blushed and hurriedly walked to Maya's house, to tell her parents their run-away excuse.

"So, um, what should I tell them?" Maya asked. Although she already knew what she wanted to say, Campbell agreeing with her and backing her up if she chocked was never a bad idea. He gave her a shy smile and swung his arm over her shoulders, kissing her cheek before answering her politely.

"Tell them its… Tristan's birthday and the whole school is going. Actually, scratch that, just the freshman… and me. So Katie wont butt in and call our bluff, alright?" Not what Maya was actually thinking, but that should do. Her mom hadn't know Tristan well enough to hear when his birthday was, and she'd inform him of this, just in case her mom called him and wished him a happy 15th, without her friend ruining the plan.

"Alright… Speaking of Tris…" Maya whipped out her phone, and Campbell peered over her to see what she was texting him; _T, Cam and I are going to be away for this weekend… If anyone asks, ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY AND THE WHOLE FRESHMAN CLASS IS WITH US! _Campbell chuckled and shook his head at her words.

"Well, lets hope that he play's along…" They had arrived at her house much more quickly then they normally would have, probably because both were absolutely terrified of having to talk to their families and couldn't stop jittering about it. Campbell stopped them on the Matlin's porch and Maya turned to him.

"You ready?" Maya asked, pursing her lips slightly at the thought of lying to her parents. She didn't feel like this was the right thing to do, but having Campbell beside her would hopefully help settle her. Campbell nodded once before taking a step towards her and grazing her lips with his own, kissing her like he did at her concert.

Maya stood there for a minute trying to remember what they had come here for after an intense kiss with Cam, as he boyfriend pushed open the door, pulling her in with him. "Mr. and Mrs. Matlin?" Campbell called, waiting to here the sound of Margaret's chair and her father's footsteps. Mr. Matlin peered around the kitchen doorway, smiling at Campbell and Maya as they held hands.

"Hey there Campbell! Nice to see you again!" Mr. Matlin shook hands with Cam and hugged Maya tightly as his wife, Margaret, wheeled around to see them.

"Hey mom, dad, I am actually just stopping by with Cam and then we are leaving for the weekend…" Maya stated nervously. Campbell watched as her parents both rose their eyebrows, amused. He could practically hear his girlfriends heart beating, so he cut in and saved her.

"The whole freshman class, and I'm also invited, are invited to a birthday party for a guy from our French class… And it's a weekend thing. Just Friday and Saturday night, then I will have Maya home by Sunday around noon. Is that alright?" Campbell lied smoothly, and it almost scared Maya how good he was at it. She looked at him and smirked before turning back to her parents and smiling calmly.

Besides what Maya was thinking, Campbell was incredibly nervous and couldn't believe that he had said all of that with no problems. He had expected to be stuttering like an idiot, to a point where Maya's parents could see right through him and know the REAL reason they would be away.

Of course they both expected some doubt, and that's what they got. "Maya, whose part is this and where will it be held?" Margaret asked, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows skeptically. Maya blinks and swallowed before saying Tristan's name.

"Alright, back by Sunday?" Her dad smiled and clapped Campbell on the shoulder. Her dad had always liked how respectful he was, and he obviously trusted Maya… Which was why it was so hard to do this. Campbell just smiled and nodded, happy to be able to escape from them. He wasn't sure if he could stay next to them any longer without letting anything slip.

Before either of them could get another word out, Maya grabbed Campbell's hand and dragged him upstairs to her room before closing the door. She looked up at him with the biggest smile on her face, and squealed. Campbell laughed as she ran and jumped on him, pushing him down onto the bed as she pressed her lips against his.

He squeezed her tightly as he kissed her back, and smiled as she pulled away to quickly pack her things. "Which do you like best?" Maya held up two lacy bra's, much to his surprise. He pointed to a red one, and Maya smirked. "Red one it is, cheesy." Cam let out a goofy smile as he imagined Maya in just that bra, and he suddenly felt a smack to the head as he went down laughing.

Xxx

Seeing as Campbell's billet family didn't care where he went as long as he checked in first, just running it past them was all that was necessary. Pretty soon, they found themselves on their way before realizing that Campbell would have to drive them there. He asked his family to borrow their car, and they reluctantly agreed.

They were soon off, laughing and joking as if nothing was going to go wrong. And it wasn't. This night was about THEM. What THEY wanted. Nothing else. They arrived at Jake's cabin a little after sunset, and went out over to the back of the house to watch the sun set together, before heading inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Campbell pushed the door shut with his foot as he pushed Maya up against the wall of the cabin. Her arms were loosely around his neck as they fiercely kissed, and his hands were slowly trailing up her jeans, up her ribs, and through her hair. She let out a soft sigh at his touch, and ran her hands down his chest.

He wistfully pulled away and looked down at her plump and swollen pink lips, already missing the feeling of their colliding skin. He grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, and she let out a slight gasp at his aggressive touch. He obviously wanted this, which made Maya feel much less self conscious about losing her virginity to him.

Nearly tripping over their bags as they made their way to the couch, Campbell hovered over her as they continued. Very few times had they actually kissed like this. They wouldn't even consider it _'making out'. _Then again, that's what made their relationship so special. They didn't need to always be physically attached to one another to feel close, they just needed each other.

Maya's vision began to dance as Campbell kissed her neck gently, which he had never done before. Sure, the cheek, on the head, the.. the ear… But never the neck… Probably because that's only something that intimate couples do. But now, they could be categorized as intimate, seeing as what they were about to do.

She let out a soft but steady sigh as she pulled at Campbell's hockey jacket, willing it off of him and throwing it towards the door, out of the way. He licked his lips and repositioned himself, but Maya stopped him. "Lets go to the bedroom. It's going to be weird on this thing… Besides, it smells like weed." **(A/N: If you understand that, I no longer see you as a peasant. Big honor.)**

To Maya's surprise, Campbell practically threw her up in the air and carried her bridal style to the bedroom, flopping her on the bed before crawling up with her. She giggled repeatedly as it happened, and hearing that sound of innocence echo around him turned him on even more. It felt strange, knowing he was about to have sex. But having it with Maya made it better.

Maya's giggling vanished when she hit the bed, and at first, he was worried. Did he hurt her? Was he not supposed to throw her? Would she hate him? "Maya, are you alright?" He practically jumped to her to make sure she was okay, just like he had done when she tried taking her shirt off in his bedroom that one day.

"My neck hurts, but im fine," Maya stated before bringing his lips back to hers. She didn't want him to worry about her getting hurt, because she knew that first times hurt like hell. Especially if you have never even tried to pleasure yourself. She knew what she was getting into. But she was willing to do it for him.

As he was leaning in again to kiss her neck, Maya moved her head, and they knocked together. "Ow," they both muttered, scrunching up their faces and laughing nervously. "I'm sorry, im really bad at this…" Cam mumbled, looking down at the old blankets beneath them to hide his blush from Maya.

"Campbell, please. You're doing fine… Just… Just keep going. We can do this… I-I like it," Campbell gulped and nodded before leaning back in and kissing her gently. He heard her sigh and trail her hands down to his shirt, tugging on it gently before peeling it off his body.

Campbell's body was FAR from ripped. He was skinny, and hardly toned. He felt very self conscious when his shirt was thrown across the room, and epically when he caught Maya staring at him. She let a soft smile grace her face, and Campbell blushed before working the buttons on her shirt off. He braced himself as he saw a bit of the bra they had agreed on.

She looked into his eyes as they both nervously smiled, and she slowly let her shirt drop. Her boobs were small, and she had no cleavage, but they were still perfect to Campbell. Maya nervous rose her arms to cover them and looked away shyly. He had seen _part_ of them before, but she had a sports bra on when that had happened. This was a _real bra._

She nodded once as he reached behind her and unclasped the bra, letting the flimsly material fall to the bed, leaving her bare from the waist up. Campbell looked at them lovingly, and Maya leaned in and kissed him, suddenly full of confidence. She quickly shed both of their pants until they were both in nothing but undergarments.

Campbell pulled back for a moment to take in Maya's appearence. Slightly frizzy hair, perfect legs, frail arms, pale skin… Incredible. She sat up again and reached for his hands, gently leading them to rest on her breasts. His mouth fell slightly open at the wonderous feeling of them under his fingers, and Maya let out a soft moan.

He gently lowered his mouth to her breast, leaving a trail of slow, wet, hot kisses down to her matching red underwear, leading to Maya biting her lip and getting tense. "Are you ready?" She asked as his boxers were shed and her underwear.

He nodded once as he studied her, completely naked, in front of him. Her eyes trailed down his body and landed on his penis, licking her lips and nodding once, seeing how big and hard it was. Campbell slowly climbed over to her, so he was hovering over her body. He looked into her eyes and kissed her, before lining up to her.

All Maya felt was pain. Campbell, bliss. Her eyes watered as he slowly pushed farther into her, and Campbell felt awful for hurting her like this. He started to pull out and apoligze, but Maya grabbed onto his shoulders, letting a tear fall before wiping it away.

"Keep going. I want this. I want to feel closer to you," He gulped, thankful that she had said that, but also worried that this might damage her. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he pushed all the way into her, and Maya let out a soft sqeak.

"I'll let you adjust,okay?" He froze over her, looking down at her as she moved around him, getting a more comfortable feel. The sense of her moving practically drove him insane, and he had to bit his lip from pushing her down and having his way with her. "You ready?" He asked as soon as she stopped.

She met his gave and kissed him hard, and he pulled out of her before going back in. She held his neck and kept their lips moving as she rocked his hips against hers, picking up a steady rythum. She still felt pain rushing through her, but she but on a brave face for him, knowing it would eventually melt away. Campbell groaned into her mouth, and Maya was glad she was doing something right.

She ran her fingers through his mousy brown hair, clawing at his back and biting his lip. It was driving him insane, and he had to pick up his pace. It didnt take long for him to shudder and release into him, and Maya gasped and broke their kiss at the feeling.

Campbell was gasping for air by the time he pulled out, and fell next to her on the bed, breathing heavily, as was Maya. She was sore, but not as badly as it had been the first few moments. She turned her head to look at him, smiling slightly. His eyes were closed and he had beads of sweat running down his face, smiling as his chest rose and fell.

He turned his head and licked his lips before opening his eyes to stare back at her. "I love you," They said in unison, and they both let out a happy breath as they kissed, then closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay. Cry.**


End file.
